justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jamaican Dance
|artist= |year=2011 |mode=Hold My Hand (not available on Xbox) Solo (Mashup) |dg= / |difficulty=1/3 (Easy) (Classic) 3/3 (Hard) (Mashup) |effort=2/3 (Average) (Classic) 3/3 (Exhausting) (Mashup) |nogm=2 (HMH and Mashup) |nosm= |pc=Pine Green |gc=Red |lc= |mashup=Available on all consoles |alt= |pictos=62 (Hold My Hand) 78 (Mashup)|perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2)}} "Jamaican Dance" 'by ''Konshens is featured on . The original choreography (which is a Hold My Hand mode) is only available on the Wii and PlayStation 3. There is also an unlockable mashup that is available for all consoles, including the Xbox 360. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a woman and a man. They are cloned to the sides to comply with the type of mode. The female dancer is wearing a green swim suit with a orange jacket, sneakers, and a red and yellow cap. The male dancer is wearing orange shorts with green pockets, a necklace, sneakers, a red and white hat, and a black jacket. They both resemble hippies, which would hold up to the Jamaican theme. Background The background is in a Hawaiian type beach. The layout heavily points to the background of Mister. Dance Mashup Jamaican Dance features a Dance Mashup that can be unlocked depending on your Mojo. '*# '''indicates when a dancer repeats and how many times they repeat. Dancers *Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Party Rock Anthem '' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way '' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) '' *''Venus '' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Dagomba '' *''Rockafeller Skank '' *''Funkytown '' '''GM1 *''Futebol Crazy '' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *2 *''Funkytown '' GM2 *''Dagomba'' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic (Hold My Hand) routine: Gold Move 1: Jump up and down. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen. This is the final move of the routine Jamaican Dance GM 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Jamaican Dance GM 2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Flap your arms. (Funkytown) Funkytownallgoldmoves.png|Both Gold Moves Trivia *This is the first song by Konshens in the series. It is followed by Feel So Right on Just Dance 2014. **This is the only song in which they are the main artist. *This is the only song on Just Dance 3 that was released on Wii and PS3 but not Xbox 360. *This is the first award on Xbox 360 probably due to it not being released on the system. *The mashup is the only one in the game that still has the original background. **This was because it was treated as a Classic routine on the Xbox 360. *This is the first Hold My Hand choreography followed by Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out), Everybody Needs Somebody To Love, and the end of The World is Ours. *The background is almost identical to the one from Mister, except for the yellow stripes and the speakers, from BOSE (and other minor details); this means that this is the first element from a Japanese game of the series that is included in a game in the main series. *In the Mashup, a large percentage of the lyrics are missing. The missing lyrics are the beginning and the fast Jamaican-accented rapping (the part between the second verse and after the third chorus). *In the Mashup, Funkytown's first 3 Gold Moves are missing in both of his appearances, totaling to 6 removed Gold Moves. *This is the first song to lack an actual Classic mode, as its "Classic" is marked as a "Hold My Hand" mode. **It is followed by Ain't No Mountain High Enough (a Sing-Along), You're On My Mind (a Mashup) and You're The One That I Want (a Sing-Along). *This is the first Mashup which is unlocked at the start. It is followed by #thatPOWER’s Mashup on Just Dance 2014. **This only applies to Xbox 360. However, #ThatPOWER's Mashup is unlocked at the start for all consoles. *The song appears in the instruction booklet, in the part that explains how to download DLCs, even though it is not a DLC. *If you look closely at the speakers, they are shown to have the BOSE brand on them. *The song was probably promoted by Just Dance, since there is a clip in the music video that shows a girl that records a boy dancing: it strongly resembles the Autodance app. The choreo comes from the music video too. *''Piña Coladas'' is spelled without the tilde as Pina coladas. *When "Raise your hands up in the air" is sung, the dancers raise their hands. This also happens in the Mashup for the same song where the Futebol Crazy dancer performs it. *In the Mashup for this song, the dancer from '' Rockafeller Skank '' appears twice in a row. This is also the case with some dancers in the Mashups of Rock Lobster, (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, Oops!...I Did It Again, Pump It, and Baby One More Time. Gallery Jamaicandancesquare.png|''Jamaican Dance'' Jamaicandancemashup.png|''Jamaican Dance'' (Mashup) JamaicanDanceMenu.png|''Jamaican Dance'' on Just Dance 3 Jamaicanbackgroundbtfov.PNG|The background behind the field of view. Videos Official Music Video KONSHENS Jamaican Dance Official Music Video Gameplays Just Dance 3 Wii Jamaican Dance, Konshens (Main dans la main)-(Non sur Xbox 360) 5* Just Dance 3 Jamaican Dance (Mashup) 5 Stars Extractions Just Dance 3 Extract Jamaican Dance References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Unlockables Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Songs by Konshens